Umare Koibito 'Resurrected Lover'
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: Finished! Well...this is a songfic to Camui Gackt's UK. Get the message in the title? When tragedy strikes both Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou, how will the remaining boy handle his emotions? Complete! Will most likely have 2 sequels.
1. So

**_Umare Koibito (Resurrected Lover)_**

****

**Chapter 1: So…**

_So…_

"I want to sleep near you, Yuki." Shuichi's voice echoed in his own mind as he ran, ran, ran…ran away from that Eiri who refused Shuichi's most meaningful words, Eiri who crushed Shuichi's heart with his single word.

"Damn you, Yuki!" Shuichi ran across a street, narrowly avoiding an oncoming red Camaro. The car's horn blared loudly in his ears and the car swerved to avoid the pink haired boy and just barely missing another car. Shuichi didn't stop to acknowledge the man that had leaped from the sleek red car to scream at him. He continued to run away…

And then he saw Eiri across a street, staring at him, his yellow eyes soft and sympathetic.

"Yuki…" Shuichi mused, stopping at the street corner to gaze into those beautiful yellow eyes, eyes that had captivated him from the very start. A crowd of fangirls surrounded both the blonde man and the pink haired man on opposite sides of the street, excited cries of:

"Eiri Yuki! Oh my god, it's Eiri Yuki!"

"Shuichi Shindou! Shuichi Shindou!"

(Yuki…)

Though there were hundreds of girls crowding around the men, to Eiri and Shuichi there was only each other.

Shuichi began to slowly cross the street. The fangirls stayed behind as Eiri began to cross as well. They gazed on as Eiri and Shuichi met in the middle of the road, hugging each other tightly, oblivious to the insanely jealous onlookers. Shuichi leaned harder into Eiri, his face buried in the blonde hair, smelling the sweet vanilla scent mixed with the vanilla musk cologne he liked to wear, Platinum Egoiste.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the seemingly pointless reference to vanilla in this. I know it's a girly scent, but I just have an obsession with it…and by the way, Platinum Egoiste really does exist. It's a Chanel cologne for men…the person who created the song that I am using for this songfic, Camui Gackt, practically bathes in this stuff. Hmmm…perhaps all of the vanilla is also a subtle hint about my other Gravi fic. ;)**

"Eiri…" Shuichi inhaled deeper, relaxing completely in his lover's arms. That vanilla was making him feel so much at home…in Eiri's arms, where he belonged.

Suddenly a car horn bleeped and the lovers were forced to part as a car bore down on their frozen stiff forms. Pale hands reached out and pushed one of the two men away from the car.

"Yuki…"

"Shuichi…":

Their voices rang in unison as the car hit the one in the middle of the road, the tires squealing.

Chapter 1 – End

**Author's Notes: Hey, so how did you you all like the first chapter? **

** Oh…I'm doing little notes at the end of each chapter just like Maki Murakami! I just felt like it…besides, talking to my readers is fun! **

** Anyway, I feel that this story is progressing well. The cliffhanger at the end is excellently chilling, and it leaves mystery…very haunting. I wonder who was hit by the car…?**


	2. Don't Say Anything

Umare Koibito 

**Chapter 2: Don't say anything**

"Shuichi!" Eiri ran over to his fallen lover as the black convertible sped away, someone's long black hair flying behind them in the wind. The fangirls of Shuichi's ran over to the pink haired boy's fallen body, screaming and hastily backing away as red liquid flowed from his body.

Eiri stood over Shuichi's body, the tears ready to spring forth. With every ounce of strength he withheld, he kept back the tears and leaned down to his lover, his face focusing on those beautiful pink eyes that were slowly but steadily draining of life.

By now both Eiri's and Shuichi's fangirls had backed up to the sidewalk, afraid of the blood that slowly leaked from the broken body on the ground. Eiri was carelessly leaning in it, not caring if his clothes became bloody. After all, to him, Shuichi's blood was his blood, although he would never admit it to anyone, nor would he admit any other personal feelings like that to any living soul. It was…kind of his style.

_(If Shuichi were to ask me right now, right in front of everyone, if I loved him…would I say anything?)_

"Yu-Yuki…" Shuichi tried to speak, his voice hoarse. Eiri looked down immediately, throwing his thoughts away and focusing wholly on Shuichi.

_Don't say anything_

"Shuichi…don't speak." Eiri put a slender, pale finger to the pink haired man's lips, his face sympathetic. "Just don't speak…"

Shuichi's face looked scared. He slowly moved his hand, reaching towards Eiri's pale hand. Carefully he grasped it, tears beginning to fall from his face. Immediately Eiri's strength snapped and he began to silently sob as well.

_You're just a little bit frightened now so_

_ Don't say anything_

"Yuki…Yuki, am I going to die?" Shuichi continued to tightly clutch his lover's hand, afraid to let go, afraid to die. His thoughts were whirring…he didn't want to leave the world, not yet. His Yuki would be left alone…Bad Luck would be doomed to failure…and worst of all, he would make everyone sad. The last thing Shuichi wanted was to make his love sad…he wanted to help the man get over his past tragedy, and now here was another one smacking him in the face. Why was life so unkind to the blonde man? What did he ever do that was so wrong?

"…No…you're not going to die." Eiri didn't want to face the facts…he didn't want his beautiful darling to go away.

The yellow eyes that had once shot down Shuichi's hope for love now held only love and warmth for the first time. His clear, sweet tears dropped away from his fair skin and hit Shuichi, mixing with his own tears. Together the swirls of salt water were pulled together by gravity-a force that once had Eiri and Shuichi spinning in its grasp, entwining them as it was doing to their tears and their Fates.

_You're just a little bit in grief so_

"I don't want to die, Yuki. I want to stay here…with you." Shuichi reached out with his other hand, grasping Eiri's loose blue shirt and pulling him down, down…down until his lips were on Shuichi's. And for once, Eiri did not mind being in such a public place, showing his affections for his partially hidden lover.

_In the last act, offer your prayers_

The sky was dark, the stars glittering brightly around them, the moon bigger and brighter than ever.

"It's such a nice night to…to go out. When I get over this…can we-can we go somewhere, just the…two of us, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, wincing in pain because speaking hurt his body somehow.

"Yes…when you recover I will take you out…just the two of us." Eiri promised. "And you can…call me Eiri."

Shuichi looked startled, but then he faintly smiled, his tears evaporating, his beautiful face illuminated by the moinlight.

_(Such a nice night to…)_

Eiri leaned down to kiss Shuichi again, feeling the moonlight raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Eiri…" Shuichi mused, enwrapping himself in Eiri's passionate embrace. Their fangirls were watching over them, wordless, unsure whether to cheer or to cry. However, to the two kissing lovers, there was no one else but each other. Not the ambulances quickly unloading a stretcher for the bloody Shuichi, not the worried and jealous fangirls smirking at the two naïve men showing their passion on the streets, not the crowd of onlookers who had gathered at the sight of the blood still slowly draining from Shuichi's body…no, it was just the two of them in a world of innocent angel white. It had always been just the two of them…

Chapter 2 - End

Author's Notes: Well…haven't updated this in a while! I apologize for the wait…I have been extremely busy with schoolwork and, of course, reading and watching Gravitation! No, seriously, I just finished Gravi books 5 and 6, and I'm hoping to see more soon! I'm also up to episode 13 on the anime…very nice if I must say so myself!

** Anyway, as for a little review of my own regarding my story…I have about 3 sequels/prequels planned for this story. None of them are going to have very high ratings, I'm afraid, but I'm hoping they'll still get some attention. After all, I have worked hard on this…and I hope my work did not go to waste!**

** Oh, by the way…I apologize for the short chapter once again. I think that if I update in short chapters, it will help me keep focus on my work. Plus, it's easier to split a song into small pieces…it gets a better look and feel, you know?**

** Anyway, would anyone reading this be so kind as to review? I would really appreciate it, as I have not opened my mailbox to find reviews in a long while! Thank you all for reading my work, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**


	3. The Magic of the Moon IsShalle a la Rill...

**_ Umare Koibito (Resurrected Lover)_**

****

** Chapter 3: The Magic of the Moon is…Shalle a la Rilla**

Eiri parted from Shuichi, now aware of his surroundings. The men from the hospital lifted Shuichi away from Eiri, attaching him to a stretcher and loading him into the awaiting ambulance. A hospital worker came up to Eiri, his face etched with worry and with rush.

"Sir, your friend is extremely hurt. We have to get him to the hospital…are you coming with him?" He seemed in a hurry, and Eiri fully understood.

_(No…it would be much too cramped in the ambulance…and if one of those doctors recognizes me…too many questions would be asked about Shuichi and I…but why am I thinking about myself! Shuichi needs me! Fuck it. I'm going in the ambulance.)_

"Yes…I will go in the ambulance." Eiri said, sighing. He followed the man to the vehicle that awaited.

As the ambulance sped off, Eiri saw the blinking red and blue lights on the glimmer of the almost empty Tokyo streets. Flashing lights meant that the person inside was alive. Shuichi was still alive, but as Eiri looked down at him, he half wished that his lover would just die so he didn't have to deal with all of this pain…

_(Perhaps in a way dying is a release from all the pain of life…from everything you've had to face. I wish I would have been able to comprehend the true meaning of Death when I was 16…maybe I would have felt it a proper escape instead of living and ruining everyone's lives. Everything would have been so different…and I know that Shuichi wouldn't be lying here, half dead, in pain that I…I caused.)_

He gazed up at the moon, still big and bright and beautiful. He remembered writing about the moon once…he said it had magic. Would its magic be enough to heal Shuichi…and perhaps Eiri as well?

_The magic of the moon is…shalle a la rilla_

He stepped inside of the hospital,feeling sick the moment he went through the doorway. Hospitals made him sick to his stomach…the last time he had been in one was when he coughed up blood…and no matter how cold he acted, being there had convinced him to never go back. But, for his Shuichi, he would brave anything.

And as Eiri entered his lover's hospital room, he heard his name being called.

"Yuki…" Shuichi called, seeing the blonde man step into the room.

_(Yuki…it is a name that never belonged to me…it is the name of…the man whom I killed. I'm sorry…Yuki…that I've taken your name away…)_

"Shuichi…are you alright?" Eiri whispered as he stepped closer to the crisp white hospital bed.

"I'm fine, Yuki." Shuichi whispered back, his voice unable to raise any higher. He weakly reached out towards the other man, who walked over and quickly took the pale and shaking hand.

_Because we whisper in sugary voices_

"I want to stay with you…" Shuichi began to softly cry, his voice hoarse and practically silent. Their roles were reversed now…Eiri was at Shuichi's bedside, and now Shuichi required the comfort and the love instead of Eiri.

"You will recover…" Eiri leaned over towards his pink haired lover and nuzzled his neck, kissing it softly, ignoring the rest of the room. Not like there was much to ignore…a long, pearl white counter covered with hospital supplies, a swivel chair, and the hospital bed with Shuichi lying on it, hooked up to countless machines.

"I want to stay with you forever, Yuki." Shuichi said, sliding his hand up Eiri's shirt, using all the strength he had.

"Stop saying things like that. You act like you are going to die." Eiri stopped kissing Shuichi and he pulled away, gazing down at him with fire in those lovely eyes…eyes that Shuichi lost himself in every time Eiri looked at him like that. And that look…it was lust.

"Yuki…I want to sleep near you." Shuichi, without realizing it, repeated the phrase that had irritated Eiri so much back then…back before that car accident. But instead of getting angry at his lover, Eiri smiled…smiled for the first time in a long time. He patted the pink haired boy on the head, stroking his head softly, rhythmically.

"You will live, Shuichi. And you will come back to live…with me." Eiri looked down at the floor, suddenly seeing his friend's wounds. He realized that they were more serious than he had thought…

_If just one more wish comes true_

_ I want to join hands with you and dance_

A doctor walked into the room. She was a very attractive doctor…a woman Eiri would have bedded in a minute before Shuichi came along. Surprisingly though, Eiri was not at all attracted to her, in fact he viewed her as he would view a commonplace item-a desk, a chair, a wall. She was merely a pretty trinket to look at, but not to touch, to look at and see, but not cherish. She was just a moment's fascination, while Shuichi held Eiri's attention always. This doctor could be replaced in a heartbeat. Shuichi, though…Shuichi was like a beautiful sparkling diamond, radiating multiple colors that glittered with pride and a surface as smooth as a baby's skin. And here that beautiful diamond lay, all twisted and bent and broken. Would the world ever go the way Eiri wanted it to, even just for a little?

_Inside of the dream…_

Suddenly, as that dull, unattractive furniture-like female walked towards Eiri and Shuichi, the machine that monitored Shuichi's heart rate began to beep, stringing the loud sounds into one. That sound…it pushed itself into Eiri's ears…and as he watched the woman doctor call for help, the world seemed to slow. The help the female called for rushed through the door, swarming around Shuichi. When the woman had walked into the room, Eiri had let go of Shuichi's hand and he had stopped stroking his head. Now a pale arm was left dangling over the edge of the bed and pink hair was left tangled and stirred.

Doctors flooded the room and Eiri was forced to watch his lover be played with, the doctors trying to resurrect him. Even though Eiri hoped they would succeed, he somehow knew in his heart that another life had been taken by his hand. And he watched the pathetic attempts to raise his darling Shuichi in slow motion. He saw every doctor's face covered with sweat, and he heard their cries for help.

_(It's happening…it's really happening. He is…he's dying! Please…please, Shuichi, wake up for the doctors. Please…I don't think I can live if you don't open those pink eyes and smile at me…)_

Eiri fought furiously to hold back those tears that only Shuichi was allowed to see. He couldn't let the grief take him over…he had to be strong for Shuichi.

"We're losing him!" A doctor's frantic voice screamed. Attempt after attempt was tried to resurrect the young boy.

_(It's too late…it's too late…)_

Eiri looked on, but eventually the words came, those words he had been ready but unwilling to hear:

"We're sorry…he's gone." And as the words came, the first of Eiri's long stream of tears fell down his cheek.

** Chapter 3 - End**

Author's Notes: Wow, I think this has been my longest chapter so far! So…does anyone think Shuichi will be resurrected, or will he stay dead? What do you think should happen?

**And…how is my writing lately? I wonder…I've been working on improving my ability lately, and so I hope my time has not been wasted.**

**So, after you finish this would you please review? I would really appreciate it!**


	4. Inside of the Memory, We'll Definitely M...

**_Umare Koibito (Resurrected Lover)_**

Chapter 4: Inside of the Memory, We'll Definitely Meet Again… Inside of the memory, we'll definitely meet again… 

_(Shuichi…Shuichi, why have you left me? Come back…come back…)_

He looked at the doctors quietly pulling a sheet over that beautiful pale face, that unruly pink hair. Shuichi was…dead. And Eiri Yuki was alone once more.

_If you can regain your smile_

_If your laughing self returns_

_(I want you to laugh and smile at me…I want you to say stupid things and make me angry…I want you to be there to help me confront my past…Shuichi, I want you here by my side!)_

"Your friend…does he have any family?" A doctor stepped up to Eiri's side, gazing up at the taller man with bright green eyes.

"Yes…his mother and father live in downtown Tokyo." Eiri told him. He lived in downtown Tokyo as well.

"Who are you to him? A friend? Family?"

_(Who…was I to him? Did he think of me as just a lover or was I…more?)_

"I was more than a friend." Eiri said, his voice flat and annoyed.

"Oh." The male doctor looked at him with disgust and quickly walked away. Eiri merely gazed after him with sadness in those beautiful yellow eyes.

_(Oh, Shuichi, if you were here again…)_

_Sadness will turn into kindness_

"Sir, you will have to leave now." A female nurse came over and motioned towards the door. Eiri sadly turned to the motionless body on the hospital bed.

_(Farewell, Shuichi…I will always remember you.)_

He left the room, the doctors quickly following him, locking Shuichi's former room and turning a corner, their faces tight and emotionless. Eiri grunted at their expressions, the expression he always wore before Shuichi had come to him.

_(I would have made a good doctor…right, Shuichi? I could have helped you. I would have saved you from dying. I would do anything in my power to keep you by my side. You will still always be with me…)_

_"As that far off memory was…" With all your desires_

He walked along the quiet, dark streets of Tokyo. It was around midnight now…Tokyo was now like a shell of itself. Instead of having drunk businessmen stumbling home after a night of karaoke crowding the streets, there were a few homeless men and a businessman or two but other than that, the streets were empty. It was like the entire city was mourning Shuichi…and the moon, so big and bright…it seemed like that beautiful moon was crying…crying for the loss of one of the biggest Japanese music stars.

_The magic of the moon is…shalle a le rilla_

_(Shuichi…I want you…I need you!)_

Eiri began to run, run, run…he ran away from the guilt he felt…because Shuichi…Shuichi had met him in the middle of the road, and Shuichi had pushed Eiri out of the path of that deadly car.

"Yuki…" Eiri heard Shuichi's voice ringing like a loud, harsh bell in his ears. "Yuki! Yuki, listen to me!"

_(Get out of my head!)_

"I feel the guilt, Shuichi. Please…just leave me alone…" He fell to his knees on the deserted street, the tears pouring out easily.

(Why is it that Shuichi is why I cry? He is giving me so much to cry about…and now I will never be able to cry again. My love is ending with Shuichi. A long time, with Yuki…I promised to never get close to anyone again. And then I met Shuichi…and now he is dead, because of me once more. Now, for real, I promise myself never to get close to anyone…because like before, my heart hurts too much…and Shuichi, thank you for proving to me once more that I was not meant to love.)

"Forget your tears, touch your kindness, Yuki. You know that I'll always be with you." Shuichi said, and he sounded like he was really there this time…not in Eiri's head. And Shuichi's voice was a mellifluent, joyous sound to Eiri's ears that had been deprived of that beautiful sound. The blonde man rose to his feet, wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks, and he turned around to see his lovely pink haired flower standing before him, his face smiling, happy, and content.

_If you can forget your tears_

_If you can touch your kindness_

"Shuichi…"

**Author's Notes: Well…the 4th chapter is done! And I'm very close to being done with the 5th one, and that will be the last chapter for this song…and then I have more songs in mind. Also…with the post of the 5th chapter I'm going to have to raise the rating to M (otherwise known as R) because of…conduct similar to 'Your Vanilla.' Yeah, it's all I'm going to say for now…I'm still working on that chapter, trying to spoof it up. And then, when it is finished, I'll post it! I've only got a few more pages to write, though…so keep reading, please!**

**And, as always, don't forget to review!**

**Wow...2 chapters today! Well, enjoy!**


	5. I Want To Sleep Near You

**_Umare Koibito: Resurrected Lover_**

****

**Chapter 5: 'I Want To Sleep Near You'**

**Author's Notes: Alright, this is the last chapter! Whoo hoo! We made it!**

** Anyway…I want to make this my best chapter! I don't want people to be unhappy or curious about what happened unless I intentionally made it that way! I want everyone to be satisfied with my work, and I don't want any criticizing (but not because people are just being nice; because all it deserves is compliments 'cause it's that good!)**

** By the way…I would like to 'warn' everyone about all of the author's notes throughout this story. I used a lot of Japanese that I don't think a lot of anime fans learned from watching anime…then again I could be wrong. Anyway, I posted author's notes to explain what the phrases mean as they come along, okie dokie?**

** So anyhow…I guess I'd better let my faithful readers go on before I start jabbering on for 3 whole pages. But before I go…writing to everyone is very fun to me. In fact, I think I might like it better than I like actually writing, because it lets writers grasp my personality and get to know me better, and maybe one of these days someone will find me interesting and will become my friend! Mwaaahhhhahhah! **

** So there you have it, my final chapter notes for the beginning. (Had to make them interesting…I'm going all out for this chapter!)**

"Shuichi…are you really alive? Were the doctors wrong when they proclaimed you were gone?" Eiri asked, climbing to his feet. He was in the middle of a road…an empty, deserted road.

"No, they weren't wrong." Shuichi said, holding out a hand. Eiri reluctantly took it, recalling how soft and warm and cuddly his young lover had been. So new to the world…so innocent and pure. What had Eiri done?

"Then how…?"

"I've come back…to spend time with you." Shuichi said simply, a faint smile on his pink lips. He seemed to want to say more, but he couldn't.

"Shuichi…" Eiri started, walking alongside his angel. "When I die, I want my grave to be next to yours." He didn't seem to care about the astounded look on Shuichi's face.

I want to sleep near you 

"I want to…I want to…I want to sleep near you then, after I die, and I want to sleep near you now, while I am still alive." Eiri said, closing his eyes for a moment. Underneath his eyelids, he saw his past with Shu-chan, the wonderful times they once had together.

_Are those all going to go away now? _

'I want to sleep near you…' Those words were so important to him now…Shuichi's last words to him…those words that had at first made him mad, had meant so little, now meant so much…

"Yuki…you are not going to die anytime soon. You are going to live a long and fulfilling life, and you will meet someone else, someone who will replace me." Shuichi predicted, his voice low and somber. He seemed to be in pain.

_(No one will ever replace you…no one ever could. No one is like you! No one can make my head spin like you do, and no one can cry as much as you, and no one could ever love me as much as you, and I could never love another as much as you!)_

"…" Eiri looked up at the moon, stopping abruptly. It occurred to him that he didn't know where Shuichi and he were heading. Perhaps nowhere…maybe to streets that had already echoed with their footsteps.

"Look at the moon, Yuki! Nanto kawaii!" Shuichi smiled, pushing away all of his sadness, looking at Yuki, waiting for the frown that he knew was there and would come soon.

Author's Notes: No, this is not the end of the chapter…I'm just here to inform everyone that 'nanto kawaii' means 'how pretty!'. Yeah. So on with the story. 

_(Perhaps the moon is bringing Shuichi to me…perhaps the moon really does bring magic to people. But…but what happens when the magic ceases to work? What if it wears out? Then will…will Shuichi leave me again?)_

_If the magic of the moon vanishes_

_ Because goodbyes are visited again_

"Yes…the moon is beautiful, Shuichi." The blonde man smiled at his young and naïve dead lover, watched as pink hair was illuminated by the moon's rays, and the sight took Eiri's breath away. Just one more time, he wanted to touch Shuichi, stroke his cheek and say that single word he never dared to utter to his young lover…aishiteru.

_(But if I touch him, will he vanish, like a character in one of my stories? Will I make him vanish twice?)_

"Yuki…your eyes are unfocused. Is something bothering you? Have I done something wrong?" Shuichi asked the other man, whose deep yellow eyes were lost in ocean waves of thought. He didn't seem to hear Shuichi's voice. What could he possibly be thinking about?

_If we can follow our feelings right now_

"Shuichi…how long are you going to be here?" Eiri asked, dropping his voice to almost a whisper, a whisper that would have sent chills through any living human's body. It was a whisper that was filled with sorrow and pain, and behind that whisper were millions of tears ready to burst free.

"Until I am sure you will be happy without my presence." Shuichi replied, his voice lacking any genuine emotion.He was like a thoughtful illusion now, unable to sympathize with a human anymore, no matter how long ago his death was. Eiri knew this.

_(But…I'll never be happy without you around! How do you expect me to live my life the rest of the way through lacking the one person I treasure the most?)_

"Shuichi…don't you get it! I will never be happy without you! I will never be able to go back to living the way I lived before!" Eiri screamed. Those tears that he had been desperately holding back fell forwards, streaking down his pale face that was illuminated in the beautiful moonlight. He felt sobs escape his throat, and he knew that he was going to break down soon. Would Shuichi hold him like he'd done so many times before, or was the fight between him and his lover that caused his death the last straw, the last thing Shuichi could handle? Should he have stayed with Eiri for as long as he did, especially with how he had been treated over the months? "Aishiteru, Shuichi…" As those words tumbled from his mouth, those words he had been longing over…

"Yuki." The pink haired man took his companion into his arms, stroking his hair rhythmically, his eyes closed, his pale face filled with remorse and sympathy for the pathetically silent man. "Come. Let's go home."

Eiri nodded and, hand in hand with his ghostly lover, he walked the ever familiar path to his home, the home he used to share with Shuichi.

Upon opening the door and stepping inside, Shuichi began to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Eiri asked.

"I'm going to dance with you, Yuki. I'm going to make you happy." Shuichi walked over to Eiri, removing the yellow eyed man's shirt and shutting the door at the same time.

_(Shuichi…why are you being so nice to me? I killed you…in a way.)_

Eiri looked out the window as Shuichi reached for his pants, and when those pale fingertips touched his skin, he did not object. As he was laid down on the floor, he gazed up at his pink haired angel. Gone were his negative thoughts about touching Shuichi and making him disappear. Gone were those painful tears that fell silently down his face. Now, there was only Shuichi, neither dead nor alive, and there was Eiri, gazing contentedly, silently, and serenely at his lover as he struggled to finish undressing.

And then ecstacy washed over Eiri as Shuichi entered him, and the two men joined hands and they danced.

_I want to join hands with you and dance_

"Motto…fukaku." Eiri whispered, his voice unable to raise any higher.

**Author's Notes: No, this isn't the end either.**

** 'Motto fukaku' is a phrase from another Camui Gackt song called Vanilla (yes, the one I have made SOOOO many references to!) and it means 'more deeper.' Yeah…I wasn't using it this time to tell other people to read my other songfic, I thought it just fit the situation. Anyway, on with the story again!**

And although Eiri didn't think he could achieve a higher ecstacy, as Shuichi obeyed his command and pressed in harder and harder until their bodies were as one, he was proven wrong.

"Kamisama!" Eiri moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. And still Shuichi pressed on, ever smiling. Again, Eiri moaned, grasping the sweaty skin behind Shuichi's neck. Silently, he pressed himself closer to his lover, who was still inside of him, making Eiri full of passion and love. He forced a smile to his face, kissing Shuichi hard and long, loving him with all of his heart.

_(I can't take much more…he's making me mad!)_

Shuichi decided to take the intimacy level up and he leaned down to Eiri's chest, moaning, and he kissed it, dragging his pink lips down the soft skin until his partner pushed him away, breathing hard.

And then, when Eiri nodded for Shuichi to go ahead, the pink haired man entered him, leaning over to Eiri's face and kissing him hard, slipping his pink tongue into the other man's mouth.

Suddenly, Shuichi pulled away from him, leaving Eiri's body, making the blonde man cringe.

"You are unhappy with me…aren't you?" He asked, his face somber. The long strands of pink partially hid his sweat covered face from view. "I can see it in your eyes."

"No, I'm not. I'm merely tired. Temporarily." He added, always the brave and showy man. Nevertheless, he leaned tiredly into Shuichi's awaiting arms, open only to him. He wrapped his body around the boy, snuggling his head against the pale chest. Shuichi stroked the blonde hair softly, whispering, singing. And out of his lips came the mournful song of the dead, a haunting melody of past romances.

"Ah, fukaku, fukaku…ima mo. Sou…aishiteru." He sang, feeling Eiri's body lean more heavily into his own.

**Author's Notes: Yes…more notes. What Shuichi sang to Eiri just now, that is from a Gackt song as well, but not Vanilla. It's called 'Hoshi no Suna' (Starsand) and I wrote a Pretear songfic to it. Oh…and it means 'Ah, deeply, deeply…even now. Yes…I love you.' Sweet, huh?**

"Aishiteru, Shu-chan…" And then Eiri fell asleep, his sweet yellow eyes closing to the sight of his beautiful young lover smiling at him, telling him he was safe, and telling him that he would be by his side forever. Then he turned his head and was fast asleep where he'd always wanted to be, the one place he belonged-in Shuichi's arms.

_Inside of the light, the place we should return to_

"Aishiteru, Yuki-chan…Eiri." Shuichi faintly smiled.

The Next Day…

Eiri yawned, stretching his long arms. Climbing up from the tangled white sheets on the floor, he smiled to himself as he began to prepare his breakfast (since he was the only one in the house who could cook!), and then he began to run through his daily morning routine-shower, clothes, coffee, and goodbye kiss to Shuichi as the pink haired man left for work. But today…today was different. Shuichi wasn't there…it was strange, Eiri could have sworn he remembered making love to him the night before.

And then the phone rang. It was his sister.

"Hi, Eiri." Mika greeted, her voice grim and low.

_(She sounds sad…)_

"I heard…about him. I'm terribly sorry…for your loss." Mika said.

_(Loss…?)_

Suddenly everything flooded over him…the fight, Shuichi's death…and the lovemaking last night…it had been real. But how…?

"For…Mika-chan, do you mean…Shuichi?" He asked, beginning to tremble. Mika heard his change in tone, and Eiri could almost see the concern in her eyes over the telephone.

"Don't you remember…?" She asked him.

"I…Is he dead?" Eiri asked. He felt tears beginning to well up.

"Y-yes." Mika began to sob. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Eiri fought furiously to keep his cool, but the tears were already flowing down his face. "I've got to go…I'll see you later."

"Wait…I'll come over to you." She offered, sniffling.

"No. I'll be fine on my own." He insisted, his eyes icing over with salty liquid.

"Goodbye then…Eiri." Mika hung up, but Eiri held on to the phone, opening his mouth to say something else, but it was too late. Mika had already hung up.

"Shuichi…" The tears fell freely now. He cradled the phone and gazed longingly at the futon in the middle of the floor, the place where he and Shuichi…

Silently he walked to the bed, to the white sheets all twisted up. He saw the two dents in the large white silk pillow, and he knew…he knew that Shuichi had indeed been there last night.

"Eiri…" Shuichi's voice echoed. Eiri looked around, confused, and walked up to the mirror instinctively…and he saw Shuichi's reflection instead of his own. And, it was talking to him.

"You were happy last night, remember? And I told you that when I knew that you could be happy without me, I would leave. So…after last night, I left." Shuichi said. Eiri didn't say a word, instead speaking to his dead koibito by reaching out to touch him, and the image on the mirror began to dissipate as his long and slim fingers graced the smooth surface of the mirror.

"But Shuichi…I need you!" Eiri cried, seeing that trying to make physical contact with Shuichi now was not going to work.

_(Please…)_

He watched Shuichi wave goodbye and give a reassuring smile.

_(Come back…)_

A tear streaked down his face as the almost fully vanished Shuichi pushed at the mirror surface from inside the object. It fell to the floor at Eiri's feet and shattered, and as the glass spread across the floor, the rest of the tears that been laying in wait came forth, conquering Eiri's fight between being weak and being strong.

"So this is what your life is now, huh? Pieces of a mirror, broken until unrecognizability. Do broken pieces of a mirror mean anything to anyone? In some countries, it is considered bad luck. In others, people merely pick the pieces up, throw them away, and buy a new one? Which path am I supposed to take, Shuichi? Am I supposed to consider your death only bad luck, or am I just supposed to find someone else? I…don't want either. I only want you…" Eiri picked up a piece of glass from the floor.

_Because I'll meet you again somewhere_

Author's Notes: Okay, this is the real and true end. So…what did everyone think? Was it to your liking? Was my grammar and my spelling pretty satisfactory?

** Regarding the end…I'm making a sequel. I don't know how soon it will be posted…I want to do a special Gravi fic for my birthday and also one for Final Fantasy VIII, so I don't know if I can even start it before the middle of May. Then we're probably going to be moving in June or July, so…I don't know when I'll have time to update at all! And…the summer kind of gives me writer's block sometimes, I don't know why, so it might not be until next school year that I post the sequel. I don't know…I'll work hard on it.**

** I have a few other ideas for Gravitation, and a couple other songfics that don't have anything to do with this one, and I might give those a chance for a little.**

** Oh yes, by the way…don't forget to read my profile! As I said on there, anyone who wants to hear these Gackt songs can email me and I'll gladly send them the song they requested! It might take a while, but…for sure, you'll get them!**


End file.
